The New Girl
by books.are.like.sunrises
Summary: A new girl comes to Camp Half-Blood. She's a daughter of Athena, the same as Annabeth. There's one problem. She doesn't have any special skills or powers, and does something that makes Annabeth cry her heart out.
1. Annabeth's New Task

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, or any of its characters**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Annabeth's New Task**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

The speaker on the ceiling of the cabin crackled to life.

"All campers please report to the Amphitheater as soon as possible. Thank you." The short message ended and I walked over to the bathroom of the cabin. I pull open the glass sliding door, shut it behind me, and grab a round wooden hairbrush and run it through my long blonde curls. I twist on the faucet and cool running water spurts out of it. I quickly wash my face and run out of the cabin. All of the campers at Camp Half-Blood are swarming towards the Amphitheater. I wonder what's happening. They don't usually call everyone there unless it's really important.

I search through the crowd and finally spot a messy head of black hair and sea-green eyes. Percy. I start to walk towards him, and he takes my hand gently. We walk to the Amphitheater and sit down next to each other. Chiron walks towards the center of the stage-like area. A girl timidly walks behind us. She has thick brown hair, in natural waves coming down to her stomach. Her eyes are a warm shade of chocolate brown, and she's wearing a new Camp Half-Blood shirt with jeans. She looks about my age. Maybe sixteen or seventeen. She's really pretty. I've always wanted to be a brunette, because everyone is so stereotypical and everyone thinks that I'm not good enough or not smart enough to go on quests and things like that. The thing I hate most about having blond hair is those dumb blonde jokes. Whenever someone uses one of them, I want to get my fist and smash it into their face.

The new girl slowly walks toward us.

"Hi," she starts to say. Her voice cracks. I hear a few snickers in the crowd of people as her face flushes. A wave of sympathy washes over me as I realize how nervous she must be. "I'm Olivia Allen." she approaches slightly more confidently. "Daughter of Athena." At this, murmurs of surprise come from the crowd. They're obviously surprised that this shy girl is a daughter of one of Athena's children. I'm surprised myself. I catch Percy's eyes and we share a look of amusement. I guess we're related then. Then Chiron says, "I want you all to make sure she has a good time here at Camp Half-Blood and that she's well-respected. Is that clear?" We all nod. "Annabeth Chase," I suddenly look up. Me? "You're in charge of being the one person who has to look after Olivia, since you're both in the Athena cabin. You're her new best friend." I groan internally. Why me? I'm not good at these sorts of things, nor do I like them very much.

The bell rings for lunch as I start to go down and get Olivia. Everyone else is heading towards the mess hall. Percy gives my hand a gentle squeeze and kisses me on my lips lightly.

"I'll see you at lunch. Good luck. I love you." He says, looking into my steel gray eyes.

"I love you too," I say, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Our fingers untwine as Olivia reaches me.  
"Um… Hi Annabeth.." she says nervously. I cross my arms over my chest defiantly so that she knows that I'm not the type who you can just make fun of because of my blond hair. I sigh.

"Hey." I say cautiously. She looks at me patiently. "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go to lunch. It's time you met everyone." I say, walking towards the mass of people. She follows.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I'm laughing at a joke Grover made when Annabeth enters with the new girl. I think her name's Olivia. Annabeth doesn't really look happy... I quickly stand up, and put my hand around Annabeth's waist. She smiles. Thankfully, her mood seems to have improved a little. Olivia trails after her shyly.  
"Hi," she manages to squeak out. That's all she seems to say... Grover grins. I put my hand up for a second to signify a sort of greeting. Jason slightly acknowledges her, and Frank smiles a little. Hazel nods and says a little "hey".

"Hey, gorgeous." Leo says mischievously, his eyes twinkling. He waggles his eyebrows at Olivia as she turns tomato red. Calypso slaps him playfully. I laugh.  
"Sorry about that, Olivia." Calypso says.

"It's really nice to meet you, Olivia. I hope you have a great time at Camp Half-Blood, and that we become fast friends." Piper says, and shoots Olivia a smile. Olivia seems to relax a bit- probably because Piper's using charmspeak.

"Let's go get some food. I'm hungry." Annabeth says. Leo salutes, and Annabeth rolls her eyes. She grabs my hand as we walk to get some food. I never noticed Olivia staring at me and analyzing me.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so I apologize if you don't like it. However, I'd really appreciate it if you'd write a review. :) Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Olivia's Obsession

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, or any of its characters**

* * *

**Chapter Two****  
**

**Olivia's Obsession**

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

I'm not a spoiled child. Sure, I've always gotten what I'd wanted and needed in the past. But that's different. i've never _asked_ to get pampered and prodded at, now have I? It's just luck. But from the moment I lay eyes on that gorgeous hunk, I knew I would do anything to have Percy Jackson. I would fall into Tartarus twenty times if it meant I'd get to have those luscious lips on mine. He wraps his arm around Annabeth's waist. A raging fire ignites inside of me, and my jealous hatred for Annabeth is so strong that it takes all that I am to not rip her apart. She will _never _be a real sister to me. She'll just be an annoying little brat who's in the way of something I want. And I _will _get him. No matter what it takes. She thinks she scares me? Tough luck. Soon it'll be _me _he's holding, and _me _he's kissing. Now I just need a really good plan to separate them.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I pull Percy away from where the rest of the people and Olivia are.  
"I don't like that new girl..." I trail off. "There's something not right about her."

"Yeah, she's kind of weird." Percy agrees. I let out a puff of air, in relief. It's good that Percy's on my side. He links his fingers with mine, and we start walking outside.

"Let's go to Firework Beach," I say. "Nobody will know where we've gone. They're all too caught up on gossiping about that 'new girl' anyways.." He pauses, slightly reluctant.

"But I'm hungry..." He whines like a three year old child. I laugh. Of course. He's always hungry.

"I have food in my bag," I say, holding my backpack up so that he can see it. "And stop complaining, Seaweed Brain. Let's go," Now, he wholeheartedly agrees and walks with me towards the beach. A giddy feeling washes over me. I look over at Percy, grinning. He raises one eyebrow, skeptical. I kick off my shoes, drop my bag, and throw a handful of sand at Percy.

"Hey!" he complains. "You got sand all over my shirt! He struggles to brush the wet sand off of his beloved orange Camp Half-Blood shirt as I run away, laughing. He comes up from behind me in less than fifteen seconds. He pulls me up into his arms and laughs as I try to push him away. Finally seeing that he won't let go of me, I link my arms around his neck and pull him in for a kiss. His lips are soft. I sigh in pure happiness, and I can feel his lips grin against me. Not wanting this moment to end, I run my fingers through his thick, soft hair. I pull him closer to me and we kiss. This time, it's a long, passionate, lingering kiss. His lips part against mine. He smells so good. Like an ocean breeze and fresh seawater. A soft moan escapes his lips, and it's my turn to smile. He moves his lips with a sudden urgency, and I kiss him back fiercely. Instead of satisfying my desire and need for him, the kissing makes me want more. I kiss him back with all I've got until I'm out of breath. I pull away gently, gasping for air. He pulls me down onto the sand, and wraps me into his warm embrace. I nestle my head into his chest, and close my eyes. We stay like that in silence for a few minutes, until he speaks.

"Uhh... Annabeth?" he asks.

"What?" I look up at him.

"I'm still really hungry..." I laugh, and he joins me. I stand up, brushing some sand off of me. I extend my hand out to him. He takes it, and instead of me pulling him up, it's the other way around. We roll over until he's trapped me with his arms. He looks over at me with those beautiful green eyes of his, and I can't do anything but kiss him senseless.

* * *

**Piper's POV**

Annabeth seems to be kind of nervous around Olivia... That's probably because Olivia has a giant crush on Percy, though. Of course, since I'm the daughter of Aphrodite, I can tell when these sorts of things are 'happening'. But being a child of Aphrodite isn't all good. I remember the day that I got claimed. It was absolutely mortifying. Except for the part where Jason said I was beautiful. That rocked.

Anyways, we're all just eating when Olivia says,"So, are Percy and Annabeth dating?" I'm kind of surprised that she'd picked up the names so quickly. But then I remember. Annabeth was told to watch after her, and Percy is her major crush, so I shouldn't be surprised. Everyone kind of just looks at me. Of course. Since I'm the daughter of the goddess of love, they expect _me_ to tell her.  
"Yes." I say. "They've been dating for quite a while. Maybe nine months?" Jason kind of nods in agreement. So do a few other people.

"Oh.." she says. I can hear the disappointment and jealousy coating her voice. Everyone just kind of gets back to eating and chatting. It doesn't get any less awkward, though.

After about fifteen minutes, when we're supposed to get ready for our training session, Annabeth and Percy walk back in. They're laughing, and they have their arms around each other. I see Olivia's knuckles turn white as she tightens her hands into little fists. I roll my eyes without with my back turned to her. She has to do _way_ better if she thinks she can take Percy away from Annabeth. Those two are like a match made in heaven. Nothing can separate them.

At least that's what I thought that day.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter, and please feel free to write reviews! :) **


	3. How to Ruin Annabeth's Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, or any of its characters**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**How to Ruin Annabeth's Life**

* * *

**Olivia's POV:**

Now that I know what I want, it's time to start forming a plan... How about... Oh... That's good... The plan will take place right at the campfire, tonight.

Perfect. Get ready, Annabeth. Your happy days are over. Percy's mine now.

* * *

**Percy's POV: **

I walk to the campfire from Poseidon's cabin. I'll be meeting Annabeth in about ten minutes. I smile to myself. Gods, do I love that girl. She's the most beautiful, smartest, brave, amazing girlfriend a person could have. People in this world will pass and go, but there will never be another person in history like her.

I'm almost there when I hear screaming. What the heck? Why would there be screaming? Camp Half-Blood is usually safe from monsters... I quickly walk over to where the trees; where I last heard a scream. There it is again. A piercing wail of agony cuts through the air like a knife. I get ready to uncap Riptide. It's dark, so I can barely see what's in front of me. Suddenly, I feel an arm around my waist. Not Annabeth. Too cold. Moonlight washes over the person. Definitely not her. The person's skin is sickly pale, almost like a ghost. I feel arms like steel lock around my neck. The figure moves closer to me, and what's happening finally hits me. But it's too late. The girl's lips come crashing onto mine fiercely, not with passion and pleasure like Annabeth's. I struggle to get away, but it's over before I know it. It's too late. The figure giggles- wait. I know that giggle. It's-it's that new girl. Olivia.

"It's too late now," she says in a sickeningly sweet tone. "I've already got it all on film. I imagine Annabeth won't be pleased when she sees us kissing. You're mine now, water boy." Water boy? _Water boy? _Who does she think she is, calling me names like that?

"You- it's a trick. No. Please don't tell Annabeth. She'll get mad at me. No- it wasn't even my fault! It was _you. _Oh, I should've known that you would do something like that. No wonder you made Annabeth so uneasy." I say spitefully, spitting the words out.

"Is that so.." she says, a devious smile curling at the corner of her lips. "Well, I guess we'll just have to see what happens when this HD video comes on right over the campfire in a few hours, when everyone's watching." She puts her left index finger to her cheek and tilts her head as if thinking. "I guess everyone will think that you're a cheater then. Huh. None of your friends will believe you. Well, it was nice kissing you. Bye now." Suddenly, before I could stop her, she disappeared in thin air. I cursed. Annabeth. I need to get to... I realize how nice it is out here in the woods. My eyelids drooped, and I crumpled to the ground- some kind of sleeping mist Olivia had somehow enticed upon me.

I woke up a few hours later, duct taped to the floor. How creative. I sighed, blowing a tuft of my hair out of my eyes. I wasn't too far from the campfire- less than a mile away. Too bad I have duct tape sealing my mouth shut. Someone would've heard me if I'd yelled for help.

Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"What? Is that... Percy? What's he doing with Olivia?" Annabeth demanded loudly. It was quiet again. Uh-oh. This was not good. It was starting. I groaned.

"WHAT?! PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU... YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" I could still hear her threatening me. It would've been more forceful if her voice wasn't coated in thick tears and if her voice wasn't wavering.

Then I heard my voice. "No. Please don't tell Annabeth. She'll get mad at me." Could this get any worse?

"Shh... It's okay...I won't tell her..." Olivia said. She never said that! She must have edited it in and cropped parts off.

"I REFUSE TO WATCH THIS." I can sense the tears streaming down her face as I hear her run into the Athena cabin. No, no, no. Not good. It wasn't supposed to be like this. We're supposed to be dating. We _are _still dating... Right?

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I burst into my room and locked the door. I can't believe Percy. How could he do this to me? I took a knife for him. He denied immortality for me. I- no. He's going to pay for this. He will regret this _so much. _

I sank down to the floor of the corner of my room. Who was I kidding? I could never hurt him the way he hurt me. This hurt more than plunging a knife in my heart, twisting it around a few times, kicking me to the floor, shooting me in the arm, and knifing me in the head- all put together. My heart felt as if it had been shattered to pieces, and my chest heaved with sobs. Tears gush out of my eyes and run down my feverish cheeks. I ignore everyone who comes and knocks- Hazel, Piper, Leo, Grover, Jason, Frank... All I do is stay there on the floor for the, just in my own corner of misery.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you guys liked it- well... maybe not. This about wrenched my heart and soul out, writing this chapter. Excited for what's going to happen next? Write a review- Annabeth would want you to. Poor Annabeth. Do this for her :(**


	4. Apologies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the Heroes of Olympus, or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Apologies**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I finally got out of the duct tape's firm grasp. I should've stayed there. When I went to the campfire, everyone was shooting me death glares and whispering to one another. Great. They definitely thought that what had happened on the 'screen' was real. When I tried to tell everyone that it was fake, there were a few sarcastic "uh-huh"'s and "sure"'s. I finally got Leo and Grover and brought them into the forest so that they could see the remaining duct tape pieces. They weren't there.

"Dude, it's not really going to help if you keep making things up like this..." Leo trails off.

"Yeah... Annabeth's not going to feel any better..." Grover mutters under his breath, but just loud enough that I can hear him. A new fear slices at my mind. Annabeth. I groan and fall to the ground. She's worth more than my life. I would die for her a million times; over and over again. And now she's in pain. All because of me.

"I have to go see Annabeth." I yell over my shoulder as I speed off towards the Athena cabin. All of the doors are locked. And the windows. I press my ear to the door and stay absolutely still to see if I can hear anything. I hear soft, muffled sobs. I haven't really seen Annabeth cry much, but I know it's her.

"Annabeth." I pound on the door, desperate to hear her voice.

"Go away." Her voice is much stronger than I expected, although it's still thick with tears.

"Annabeth, it isn't real. Please. Just let me in. I'll explain." I say.

"I _saw _it with my own eyes. Do think I'm stupid? I'm a child of Athena. I'm not gullible." She says sharply.

"Okay it _was, _but she forced me to. _I didn't want to kiss her. _And then she gave me drugs and duct taped me to the ground ." I'm desperate. I just need to really talk to her- in person, not behind a door.

"Percy, just leave me alone! Gods! I can't believe you would lie about something like that. You know, there was a time where I actually thought you genuinely loved me. But I guess I was wrong. If you don't like me, why didn't you tell me so?" Annabeth was yelling now.

"Annabeth, I love you. You know that. I love you from the bottom of my heart. _I denied immortality for you._ How can you think that I don't love you? I would rather die than see you in pain, and I'm so incredibly sorry for making you think that I actually kissed her. Olivia's just jealous of you. Who wouldn't be? You're unbelievably smart, you always know what to do in difficult situations, you're brave, you're not scared of anyone, you're a million times _more _than beautiful. And last of all, you're _mine. _We were meant to be together. It's like fate. This is real, actual love. I have never cared for someone so deeply ever before. You are mine, and I am yours. I will not let anything come between us, ever. And I'm sorry that this is so cheesy and pathetic but just _please let me in." _I say. Now teardrops dripping down my face, making my cheeks slick with the substance.

She was quiet for about a minute. A very long minute.

"Annabeth, _please. _Just hear me out. I'm begging you." I go on my knees, even though she can't see me. Finally, after what seems like hours, I hear a sigh. I freeze, not wanting to jinx it. I hear a _click _as she opens the door. Annabeth stands in the doorway. In this moment, she looks more beautiful than anything I have ever seen. Her golden locks shimmer in the soft, pale light of the moon. I can tell that she's been crying, because the skin around her eyes is red. Her gray eyes are stormy and troubled as ever, and she grabs my hand and pulls me up. I slip my arms around her waist and hold her to me. After a moment's hesitation, she places her arms around my neck. She's being cautious, like she's afraid that I might hurt her. I pull her even more tightly to me, and I chant _I'm so sorry _under my breath about a thousand times. She doesn't say anything, not exactly accepting my apology yet. I shut my eyes, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. Gods, I need her so much. She makes me the Percy that I need to be. She pulls away.

"Well? Hurry up and get in. You have a lot of explaining to do, Seaweed Brain." She leads me into her room and plops down onto the floor, leaning against her bed.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I don't know what came over me. Why I decided to let Percy in. Why I didn't let in anyone else. But something in his voice made me think twice before yelling at him to get away from me.

Percy walks in and sits next to me so that our knees are touching. He takes my hand, but I shake him off. He looks at me with genuine pain in his eyes, and I can finally see how sorry he is. But I want a full, detailed explanation first.

"Tell me what happened first. And then I'll see whether I'm going to kick you out or accept your apology." I say, more harshly than I meant to. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and begins to speak.

* * *

**Hiiiiiiii :)  
I am really super duper sorry for not updating in like five days :(  
I went to the bookstore a few days ago and I was totally just lying in my bed for days, doing nothing but reading.  
Buuut now I finished some of them so I got to write this chapter.  
Super sorry, and don't unfollow please! :(  
I love you guys :)**


	5. What Really Happened

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the Heroes of Olympus, or any of its characters**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**What Really Happened**

* * *

**Percy's POV: **

"Okay, so listen," I say. "First, I heard some kind of screaming. Like it was really loud, and you couldn't ignore it. And it sounded really painful; like someone was torturing a person or something. I don't know. Anyways, of course I went towards it. Then, like, some kind of weird shadow's there. So I go closer and see what it is. Then she comes and, uh, kisses me. I swear, I was like trying to get away. I bet she lowered the brightness on the film and slowed it down a bit and added sound effects. And I was like what the heck? And I kept telling her not to tell you and that it wasn't my fault; that it was all her fault and stuff. Then there was like this drug or some kind of Mist that made me really tired. Then I woke up and I was duct taped to the ground and there was like tape from one side of my head to another." I paused, and made a motion of where the tape was.

"Anyways, that was when I heard you and well, yeah... You know the rest." I looked down, not wanting to see her reaction. Her hand crept up onto my face, and touched the left side of my head. She turned my head and studied it. She ran her fingers through it, which felt really really good. But I don't know why she did it. At last, she spoke.

"I believe you. See? There's a little bit of hair that used to be right here." Her gray eyes were stormier than usual, narrowed in fury.

"She will pay for this." She said angrily. "For trying to take us apart, for hurting you. For touching you. For _kissing my boyfriend._" Okay, now she was really angry. I suddenly stood up. She looked at me warily. I offered her my hand, and she took it. Willingly. Now she actually _trusted _me again. You can't imagine how good it felt. I pulled her closer to me and put my hands on her waist. She placed hers around my neck. I lifted her gently off of the ground and she wrapped her legs around my body. I tightened my arms around her, never wanting to let her go.

"Gods of Olympus, I missed you. You nearly gave me a heart attack, Seaweed Brain." she said, poking me playfully in the chest.

"I'm sorry." I said genuinely. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I will never hurt you. I'll always do my best, and, um, try to keep you safe, and protect you." I blushed looking down for a second. But she gently lifted my chin with her index finger so that my green eyes were looking into her beautiful gray ones.

"I love you, Annabeth Chase. I will always love you. Forever." I said, closing my eyes. I just wanted to capture this moment.

"I love you too, Percy Jackson." She said. "Now just stop talking and kiss me, for gods' sake." I willingly obliged.

I walked over to her bed, and sat down on it. She was sitting on my lap. I took her beautiful face in my hands, and kissed her. At first, it was really gentle. Her lips were just so soft, and I'd forgotten just how good they felt against mine. I couldn't handle it anymore. I pulled her closer to me, my lips moving faster against hers. She put her arms around my waist, and it just felt like paradise being there with her.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

The kiss got more intense. I slipped my fingers under his shirt. His hot, smooth skin tingled beneath my fingertips. I could feel his lean muscle. My hands traveled higher up his shirt. I pinned him to the bed, and yanked his shirt off. His eyes sparkled with amusement. I could feel a blush rising up in my cheeks, but I didn't care. I collapsed against him, and our legs intertwined. It just felt so amazingly _good _to be with him again. To finally stop crying and to be happy again. The tip of his tongue gently traced the outline of my lips. I groaned, it felt so nice. I tangled my fingers up in his thick, black, messy hair that could never get tamed. He gently broke away first, gasping for breath.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth. You're so beautiful." His eyes shined with happiness, and my face turned tomato red.

"No, I'm not." I laughed.

"Yes you are, Wise Girl. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my whole entire life. The most beautiful girl in the world who's all _mine." _I could see that he really meant it. I lay down next to him, and he put his arms around me. I loved being in his embrace. I felt like I was being protected from everything bad in the world. That I finally was safe. I leaned my head against his arm and pulled him closer. I sighed.

"I love you so much, Percy. It nearly tore me apart when I thought you were cheating on me." The tears started to come. They dripped down my face. I was humiliated. Did I really have to be such a drama queen and cry every time I saw him? He looked at me and carefully wiped the tears from my face with his thumb. He put his arm under my head and linked his fingers with mine.

"Don't cry. I love you more than you could _ever _know. You think you know everything, Wise Girl. But you don't know how much I love you." He smoothed my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. I fell asleep listening to the soft sound of him breathing in and out.

* * *

**Hi :) So I really hope you liked this chapter!**

**Pleaseee leave a review! I love seeing what you all think!**

**So I'm going to be posting on every Thursday from now on (Thursdays where I live, so it might be on like Wednesday or Friday where you live). **

**But I'm going on a trip for about five days, so I probably won't be back in time to post this Thursday. :) **


	6. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the Heroes of Olympus, or any of its characters**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**The Plan**

* * *

**Piper's POV:**

I walk over to the Athena cabin to go check on Annabeth and to give her a sandwich wrapped in silver tinfoil. She probably won't let me in, but it won't hurt to try. She's been in there for 24 hours now. Without eating or anything. I mean, I know that what Percy did is unforgivable and that she's upset. I would get upset if something like that happened to Jason and me. I shivered and started to walk a little bit faster.

Once I reached the cabin, I was surprised to see that the door was open. I quietly padded towards the room where everyone slept. I heard a few giggles and murmurs as I reached the door. What I saw made me nearly drop the sandwich. Percy and Annabeth were on a bed- together- sleeping. A few of the other younger campers were whispering and pointing at them. I shooed them away, and they fled from the room. Were Percy and Annabeth insane? They would be in so much trouble! Wait- but they were fighting before...? How could she forgive him after something like this? Well, he must have a good reason as Annabeth wouldn't be dumb enough to take him back after what happened.

"Annabeth. Percy. Wake up." I summoned all of the charmspeak I could into my voice. Their eyelids fluttered open. Annabeth bolted upright. Percy seemed a little confused.

"What?" Percy said, scratching his head. He had a bewildered look on his face. "I- Annabeth." He frantically searched around for Annabeth, only to find that she was right behind him. He sat up quickly, and tackled her in a hug. Their lips collided, and I turned away; wanting to give them some privacy.

"Uh..." I cleared my throat. They broke away, Annabeth blushing and Percy with a stupid grin on his face. "I brought this for you, I thought you'd be hungry." I finished, handing the sandwich over to Annabeth.

"Thanks, Piper." she took the sandwich gratefully, unwrapping the foil. She split the sandwich in half, even though it was quite small. She handed the bigger half to Percy, and he pressed his lips to her forehead; grinning. He wrapped Annabeth up into a hug and they started to eat the sandwich in silence, frequently glancing lovingly at each other.

"I guess I'll see you at, um, training?" I asked, my eyes sweeping to the floor.

"Do you want to go to training? Or skip?" Percy asked Annabeth genuinely.

"I'm alright. Let's leave in an hour," Annabeth agrees, looking into his eyes.

"Okay, see you guys then!" I say, and exit the door. Well that was awkward.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

"Wait- an hour? What do you need an hour for?" I turn to Annabeth as Piper leaves the cabin. A slow grin spreads on her face. That can only mean one thing...

"We," She says. "are going to form a plan to get revenge on that disgusting little mongrel."

"Um... And how are we going to get revenge in an hour..?" I ask, confused. She face palms herself.

"We aren't going to actually get the revenge. We're going to make a plan to get revenge." she says, as if it's obvious. Which I guess it is.

"Okay, what do you want to do?" I say, pulling her to me and snuggling my head into her beautiful blonde hair. After what's happened, all I want to do is stay with her and be with her and love her. She sighs and moves away. Compromising, she takes my hand, which makes me smile.

"She embarrassed me, right? In front of everyone? Well, I think we should return the favor..." she trails off, and I can hear the gears clicking together in her head as she concocts a plan.

"I guess we can ask for a little help from Mom..." she smiles, looking up at me.

"Yeah, you could probably just ask Athena to behave herself or something." I shrug. I'm not exactly a big thinker or really into revenge. However, Annabeth snaps her fingers.

"I've got it! I'll talk to Mom somehow and tell her about how Olivia's been 'misbehaving'. You're a genius!" She throws her arms around me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. But instead of landing there, I turn my head quickly so that her lips are on mine.

"Wait," she says, breaking free. "Don't you think that it was kind of weird how she had so many loopholes in her plan? She should've kept you there longer, and she should've known that loyalty to your friends is your fatal flaw..." she looks as if she's deep in thought. I guess it does seem kind of strange, though...

* * *

**Jason's POV:**

I guess Percy and Annabeth made up again or something. Well, at least that's what Piper said. Not to mention that they're totally making out as I speak...

The new girl's sitting directly across from them, looking really jealous. And by jealous, I mean really jealous. Like Piper jealous, when she thought that something had actually gone on between me and Reyna.

I remember how Piper used to grill me about how 'unromantic' I used to be. Well, I guess I didn't really do much for her... I should've done more then, especially her being the daughter of Aphrodite.

I place my arm around her waist, gently pulling her closer to me. She glances up at me and smiles, laying her head on my chest. I bury my face into her soft silky brown hair and just close my eyes for a little while.

* * *

**Erm...  
I'm really, really, ****_really _****sorry that this is so late.  
This chapter actually got 'deleted' somehow because I had to log in again :(  
But  
I retyped it so it's fine now :)  
And  
I'm sorry for leaving off at such a horrible place :/  
I'd really love it if you'd write a quick review though :))**

**Annabeth: *sighs* Technically speaking, it's not really fair if you're late and they have to write a review...**

**Percy: Yeah, especially when you left off with Jason! I mean, why didn't you get to the part where Oliv-**

**Jason: Excuse me? I think I was quite good. And it's ****_always _****your turn. **

**Me: Seriously, you guys don't need to argue. You're all totally awesome and amazing, but sometimes you get a bit carried away...**

**Percy: What? Carried away? Who? ****_Me? _****How can ****_I _****ever get carried away? I'm fabulous! *strikes ridiculous pose***

**Annabeth: And that's the way the cookie crumbles...**

**Me: No, I just meant that-**

**Percy: Hey, I was talking! Everyone keeps interrupting me! As I was saying, we didn't even get to the part where O-**

**Annabeth: Shhh! Don't ****_spoil _****it for the readers! *rolls eyes***

**Me: Exactly! That's one of the most deadliest fandom sins!**

**Annabeth:**

**Jason:**

**Percy:**

**Percy: Wait what's a fandom?**

**Me: ...**

* * *

**Please review and say whether you liked the last bit in the author's note or not :)) **


	7. Getting Back at Olivia

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Getting Back at Olivia**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," I say to Percy. He looks at me and shrugs. I roll my eyes, and he grins, amused to see me annoyed. "Anyways, we're going to talk to Athena. If we ask _nicely, _Iris should be able to get a message to her, even though the connection might not be too good," Percy nods. "So then, we're going to talk to her and humiliate Olivia by getting Athena to lecture her. If I ask my mom _nicely, _she might agree."

"Um, a lot of the plan consists of being nice..." Percy trails off, biting his lower lip. He still sounds a bit skeptical about the mention of this plan. I guess he doesn't really understand why I hate her so much. He thinks that I'm just 'jealous'. But it's more than that. I mean, the way she just _said _those words. Like she possessed him or something. She knew right where to hit me, effortlessly. It shouldn't have been much, either. If it was any other girl, I'd probably just pin them to the ground and repeatedly injure them physically. And emotionally. But this, this was more. And she _knew _that I was dating Percy. It was almost as if she was challenging me.

"...And?" I ask defensively, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Well, you're not always that good at being _nice..._ I mean, don't get me wrong, you're amazing at a lot of things but..." He hurriedly and sloppily finishes. I sigh.

"Well, we have to do something, right? Do you have a better idea, Seaweed Brain?" He shakes his head. I pridefully jut my chin up _just _a bit. Now it's his turn to roll his eyes.

"Alright. Let's get started then. What are you going to say?"

"Don't worry," I say, a lightbulb finally brightening up in my head. "I have a brilliant plan."

* * *

**Percy's POV: **

Annabeth starts rehearsing in front of me. She paces the room nervously. She only gets this nervous when it's really something she wants. And what she wants is revenge on this girl.

"...so much for all of the love and support. Sincerely, Annabeth." She concludes, looking up at me to see if her speech grants my approval. And of course it does. She's Annabeth. AKA the smartest girl in the universe. Well, at least that's what I think.

"I think it's perfect. I think _you're _perfect." I cringe inwardly at how cheesy this sounds, but Annabeth still comes closer to me and lets her arms rest around my neck, smiling.

"Ready?" I whisper gently, pulling her closer. She gasps, obviously surprised at how tight and close I'm holding her.

"I think so..." I can hear the nervousness coat her voice. It wavers at the end, and so she clears her voice, recovering. "Yes." She says again, mustering a bit more confidence.

We both sit down at a table, and she starts fiddling with her fingers.

"It's okay," I say in what I hope and think is in a soothing voice. I put my hand over the two of hers. I guess it works, because her shoulders relax and her eyes clear up.

The Iris message crackles to life, and Athena pops up, slightly annoyed. I guess she was busy... Annabeth rushes to start speaking, and I can instantly see the amount of love and pride well up in Athena's eyes. She's really proud of Annabeth. And why shouldn't she? Annabeth is the perfect daughter.

"...so, can you?" Annabeth finishes. Athena looks blankly at her.

"Pardon? I've never had a demigod child named Olivia." Athena's eyebrows scrunch together momentarily. Annabeth freezes and looks at me, wide-eyed.

"Um, Olivia Allen? That new girl at Camp Half-Blood?" I pitch in.

"Oh, _her? _No, no, you have it all wrong. She's not a demigod." Athena says cooly. I shoot a questioning glance at Annabeth, and she shrugs. Uh-oh. When Annabeth doesn't know something, it usually means we're in deep trouble.

"She's fully human. You didn't know that?" Athena's expression is something of mock surprise, and actual real surprise.

* * *

**So sorry this is late!  
I'm reeaallyyy behind on all of this stuff.  
School just started last week, so it's kinda hectic and crazy right now... :/  
Anyways, I was thinking about making another fanfiction. **

**This time, it'll be with ****_all _****of the seven, and some of the other characters!  
Basically, it's going to be kind of a Q&A fanfiction, with little excerpts.  
So what you can do is review down below, and I'll make sure your question gets into the next fanfiction!  
Here's the review format:**

**Question, who it's to:**

**By the way, you can make more than one question. Just do it like this.**

**Question #1, who it's to:**

Question #2, who it's to:

**Simple as that! So it can be any question, just please review! I really want to see what kind of questions you want answers to :)**

**It can be something like "Who's the hottest? all of the seven" or something deeper, like "If you were to live without any emotions or feelings, would you want to even live? annabeth".**

Thank you so much, and **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**:)**


End file.
